


But to Flay the Soul Itself...

by Escion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escion/pseuds/Escion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay is unsatisfied with simply causing Reek physical pain. He decides to break the his pet's mind as well, and comes up with the perfect game to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But to Flay the Soul Itself...

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be some smut in the next chapter for Reek's "reward". Bear with me folks.

Ramsay trailed his fingers along the fresh marks he had made with his knife only moments before and felt a shudder run through Reek's body. They came away sticky with blood. He placed them in his mouth out of habit and the creature lying below him clenched his jaw and averted his gaze in disgust, unable to hide it. He was such an ungrateful pet. When was the last time his Reek had given him a kind word? Gone out of his way to please him? Ramsay couldn't remember. Wasn't even sure there _was_ a time. Instead his pet had to be beaten into submission again and again. The anger of the thought filled him suddenly and violently but he kept his voice velvet soft so as to not betray his emotions.  
  


“You don't love me do you, Reek? I cannot remember the last time you told me such a thing. Do you even recall yourself?”

 

Reek flinched. He focused on steadying his own voice. _The last time you asked me to. Just as always before._

 

“Of course I love you m'Lord. I-I thought m'Lord would be more pleased to have me show it than to say such a thing aloud.”

 

Reek's chest filled with a hollow and familiar ache as he spun his lie. It was his pride that could not handle the abuse. There was no shame in the pain; the crying. Pain at least took strength to bear, and was something to be proud of. Even when the pain Ramsay inflicted on him was a constant burning, tearing, agony that prevented even sleep and left him begging for a limb to be removed just to end it, Reek had still been able to raise his head in defiance afterwards; to struggle against it. He had channelled it into rage through the blur of his own tears. It was only recently that Reek could feel the strength slowly slipping away. Already he was saying anything the bastard wanted to hear in an attempt to stave off flaying. It wouldn't be long before he simply broke and passively took his punishments without so much as a whimper. Reek shuddered at the thought.

 

Ramsay was unsatisfied with Reek's answer. In fact, it angered him. He wasn't just mindlessly violent as some of his men would think, living only for the gravelled screams of his pet as his tears left streaks in the coat of filth. He did enjoy that as well, but what he truly wanted was to break the miserable creature's mind. He wanted to completely destroy every semblance of what was once Theon Greyjoy. Any man could cause pain, but to make the victim enjoy the torment- ask for it even... The thought alone was enough to send him reeling. He would find a way to corrupt his Reek in such a way.

 

“So show me.” Ramsay knelt and placed the blade carefully into Reek's hand, a grin that did not quite reach his eyes tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had thought of a new game to play with his pet.

 

Reek swallowed nervously, closing his eyes as his pulse quickened in his ears.  _It's a trick. He's waiting to see if you'll turn the blade on him._ “M'Lord, what should I...?”

 

Ramsay leaned closer to his beloved toy and calmly, deliberately, he answered him.“You will flay yourself.”

 

Reek's eyes went wide, and he began to shake violently, comprehension dawning on him. Ramsay tilted his chin to meet his eyes in an unnaturally gentle gesture that made the man's skin crawl.

 

“A place of your choosing, to show me your devotion just as you said. It can be a single finger if you wish, but no less. And if you fail, then I will do it for you.”  
  
Reek felt bile rise in his throat, and Ramsay gazed at his pet with such intense interest that he could physically feel the eyes on his skin. His voice was barely a trembling whisper when he spoke. “I can't... I'm sorry m'Lord.. I-I... anything else... p-please...”  
  
“You will do it yourself or I will flay your entire arm, up to the elbow,” Ramsay growled. His patience was already running low and the man's refusal grated on his nerves further. 

 

Reek dug his fingers into the dank stone so hard that his nails began to tear from their bed. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came was a silent gaping as he struggled for air. His vision went white around the edges when he imaged the pain he'd felt in his now missing fingers covering an entire arm.

 

_I have to do it. He'll take the whole thing if I don't. I have to do this!..._

 

Slowly Reek brought the blade to the middle finger on his left hand and placed it to the tip. He lost all sense of himself to the adrenaline and fear. Even Ramsay blurred to nothing in the background as Reek's blood pounded in his ears.

 

_Soon it will be over. It's just one finger. Just one..._

 

Reek shuddered and moaned quietly as the cold metal slid beneath his skin.

 

_I was stupid to think I could fight him._

 

Reek's world spun as he worked. It took him more force than he thought it would, and he gagged in revulsion.

 

_He is in control. He is the master..._

 

He tried to move the blade smoothly along the length of his finger as he'd seen Ramsay do before, but the skin caught. His knife hand stilled in horror and he saw the bastard begin to rise from where he'd been crouched against the wall.

 

_No! No, I'll do it! Please, I- I..._

 

He desperately hacked at the finger, hysterically trying to remove the skin from the sinew beneath it, but his body was beginning to shut down and he did not have the strength to do so.

 

_Noooo!_

 

Suddenly an iron grip stayed both of Reek's hands and the blade fell to the stone. Ramsay pressed him tightly to his breast in a vice like grip. Reek was far beyond shaking and sat stark frozen as he retched onto the ground in front of them. Ramsay rocked him back and forth gently, stroking his pet's hair, and cooed softly in his ear.

 

“Poor Reek, you tried so hard didn't you? Shh, it's alright. Since I am a kind master I will reward you for your efforts.” Ramsay stopped rocking then, pressing his lips against Reek's ear he paused and then whispered, “You were hurting yourself and I stopped you... wasn't that kind of me?” Ramsay's tone was as dangerous as his eyes, but the warning was wasted on Reek. He whimpered, turning his head into the hallow between his master's neck and shoulder. _He's kind. He stopped me. So kind..._

“Thank you m'Lord. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have misbehaved. You were right to punish me. Thank you... Thank you... Thank y-” Reek's words caught in his throat as he swallowed a sob, and from his position in his master's lap he could not see the smile that flickered across the bastard's face.


End file.
